Doors
by MusicoftheNight008
Summary: Sometimes doors can lead you down new paths to take, or act as a route for escape. Doors can separate you, keeping you away from things you choose not to see, but sometimes…things are not always as they seem. Noncon. AmeCan/UKCan. Blood play.Snake Arthur.


It was dark, unnaturally so as his eyes fluttered open and clouded purple eyes took in his surroundings. Matthew had no recollection of where he was, or how he got there- the only thing he knew was he had to get out. The need that came over him was suffocating, a thick noxious cloud of smoke that filled his lungs and permeated his body, leaving him gasping as he struggled to get to his feet. He was unharmed, Matthew knew this as he walked along the darkened hallways without needing to check, and tried to find a door, a key to his salvation.

The corridor was long and dark, a few candles lit to illuminate the path he had to take—as though that was the only option available to him. There were no other doors on this path, only the one on the end with golden bolts and a large metal handle that moved back and forth, knocking the door and swaying in the non-existent wind. Unafraid, Matthew wrapped his hand around the handle and pulled, looking into the next room that was equally as dark.

Silence was his sole companion, and that unnerved him more than any sound could make. He knew he was being hunted—he knew this down to his very core, but he didn't know who, where, or why they were doing it. Regardless, he carried on, moving and feeling his way down the path until he came across a new room. This one was brighter than the last two, saturating everything within sight in a light brown hue, and Matthew was both grateful and concerned; he was now easier to detect.

There was a door on the far side of the room, but when he moved to pull the door open, nothing happened; it was locked tightly without any hope of budging. Matthew raked his hand through his hair and looked around, beads of panic induced sweat collected at his hairline which he swiped away quickly. The room was cold, chilling his skin through his sweater and thin jeans, but he had no clue as to the weather outside due to the lack of windows. He had to find a key, and he had to find it fast.

The room was relatively clean- albeit a few pieces of furniture were randomly placed and in poor shape; dressers angled in the middle of the room, chairs flipped over, and drawers piled on top of each other. He had just discovered a slim, silver key that tapered out to form a butterfly on the end when voices echoed down from the hall he just left from. From the ranging pitches, he could easily tell there was more than one, and there was an edge to their laughter.

Breaking off a wing in his haste, Matthew jammed the key into the slot, unlocked it and ran into the next room, looking around for somewhere to hide or an escape path. This room was a little smaller than the other, but with two doors this time, one a dark blue with a red and white knob, and the other one was red with a whitish-blue doorknob. Matthew's breath was heavy, laboured as he tried to figure out which path was best, and which would lead to his ruin- but he had very little time to decide.

His hand reached out for the light blue door knob and wrapped around it, ready to turn before he hesitated. For some reason, as though the door burned him he backed away, eyes darting from the red door to the blue one. In a sudden change of mind, Matthew darted to the blue door, wrenched it open, and just as he stepped inside he could hear the sounds of wild laugher echoing behind him, filled to the brim with malicious and satisfactory glee that he almost covered his ears to hide from the hyena-like laughter.

Matthew's heart was out of control by this point—almost ready to beat out of his chest as his mind and lungs tried to keep up with what was going on. He had to continue on, had to find a way out, but the sense of impending doom that began to blossom ever since he heard that laughter would not let him be. Slipping down corridor after corridor, thankful that the voices were quiet now, Matthew's silent prayers skidded to a halt along with his body as new voices quietly filtered down to him from ahead. The thing about these voices however was that they seemed kinder and almost frightened—maybe they were in the same position Matthew was in.

Moving faster now, Matthew moved into the next room and spotted the group up he had heard. There were three of them, all males, two with brown hair and one with blonde. They were all hunched together save for one who was gesturing wildly with his hands and hissing to the others beneath his breath in an accent that Matthew would hazard a guess to be Italian, or maybe Spanish.

"Excuse me?" he called out tentatively, somewhat wary in case they were not what they seemed. Matthew's call went unheeded, so he moved closer until he was a few paces away and whispered once more.

Slowly the blonde turned around and his kind, plum coloured eyes hardened for a moment as he looked over Matthew's face. Apparently he didn't mind what he saw, for he quietly whispered to the others to not be alarmed. As they turned, the one with longer brown hair pressed a shaky hand to his chest, while the other jumped back in shock.

"I'm so sorry, but- how do we get out of here?"

"The hell if I know!" The one who jumped hissed to him, "if we knew, don't you think we'd be out of here!"

"Lovino calm down…" the man with shoulder length hair whispered.

"No way! I've had enough of this fucking place and I just want-"

The blonde whispered something under his breath that Matthew couldn't quite make out; something about Satan before he looked over his shoulder and hissed, "quiet! I'm sorry, we've just been in here for…a little while now and we don't know how to get out ourselves. I'm Tino, this is Toris, and that's Lovino. We all found each other a little while ago."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Matthew." He smiled to Tino and Toris, but merely nodded to Lovino's scowl. "I have to ask- did you hear voices just a little while ago? Laughter maybe? Or was it my imagination..?"

Tino bit his lip and turned to the other two that stood on his left, nodding slowly. "I-I only heard a slow, deep chuckle when I went through a door, but that's all-"

"A door?" Matthew interrupted, quickly remembering what he experienced. What did it look like? Was it blue with a reddish looking handle?"

Tino shook his head slowly, "no, it was blue but it had a golden handle…But, we've all gone through a door and heard something in response…Toris, actually-"

Cut off once more but by Lovino this time, the surly voice chimed in, "oh, I've heard more than laughter, same with shaky over here. Before I met these two I would here quiet, creepy humming, and a man's voice whispering my name or Italian to me. When I chose a red and yellow door it called me…" Lovino looked down and away, face a little red as he refused to continue.

Free to speak, Toris nodded slowly. "From the sounds of it, I've heard more voices than the rest of you…Everywhere I went I could hear this quiet giggling, or humming, and if it wasn't that I could feel this _presence_ hovering around me. When I pushed by this white door with an almost purple handle, the laugh became deep and almost…" following Lovino's lead, Toris trailed off and refused to continue.

Not really knowing what to think, Matthew nodded and looked down to his runners, gently kicking the stone ground. "Well…it sounds like we just need to get out of here. I heard voices a few rooms back, so it's best if we hurry on- maybe the end will be up there."

The three other men nodded and continued on, Lovino taking the lead as Matthew brought up the back, ears trained for any slight disturbance in sound. It was a little bit trickier with more people since he only had to listen for footfalls that didn't match his own, but luckily no one spoke.

Until _they _did.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" a medium tone sang out, accompanied by others that either laughed out added something of their own, one in a tone that Matthew thought to be possibly Ukrainian or Russian, while the other rolled their R's in a blatantly seductive manner.

Everyone panicked—Lovino hid behind Toris while Matthew and Tino grabbed each other's arms, all eyes looking to the end of the hall before they scrambled away. Matthew tried to call out to them, delirious with fear as their footfalls thundered off the walls, making themselves known to their pursuers. Opening the door and falling over each other to get through it, Matthew was just shutting it when a gleam of blonde appeared at the far end of the hall.

Pushing all furniture in the room against the door—more dressers, random captain chairs and tables—Matthew looked around the room as everyone backed away and Tino ran to the last door in the room.

"It's locked!"

"Fuck, we're going to die. We're going to fucking die…"

"Calm down, Lovino-"

Lovino slapped away Toris' hand before grabbing it as a second thought, "I can't- don't you see? They're coming for us, and they're not going to let us go…._alive."_

Tino had been kicking, swearing, and pulling at the door, thinking he could pull it off its hinges in his desperation while Matthew was searching the room once more. The room was actually normally furnished- he noticed this as he moved further throughout the building he was in- with tables pressed against walls, high quality dressers, chairs, and couches, as well as famous paintings that were on display on the north and east side of the room.

A hard pound on the door made all the men scream out, shaking as they heard the voices once more behind the door, telling each other to work harder and push he door open. Matthew ripped the last drawer open to find nothing until he stopped dead as he was pushing it back inside. Straightening and turning to the northeast, Toris watched as Matthew bolted over and wildly knocked the pictures off the walls and exposed the perfectly cut square holes the paintings were hiding. There were keys in each indent, resulting in five keys—all possessing the same cut but the design varying from a star, rose, three crowns, a bear, and a single crown.

"Hey guys, come here, quick!" Matthew yelled as he ran to the door, blindly grabbing the rose key and pushing it into the key slot. "Here, grab a key and let's go!"

As each man grabbed a key, Matthew was left with the extra star design and pocketed it as he pushed the door open and allowed everyone inside. Again, just as he was shutting the door he saw a sandy blonde head of hair as the door was suddenly pulled back off of its hinges. Slamming the door shut and locking it, Matthew turned around and stopped when he saw everyone else standing there and staring. Across from them were four doors, again with the colours that they each described earlier and nothing more. The room was barren, dark, and with only four lights in each corner of the room.

"These are the only doors left…we have to go through them."

"We have to…"

"Come on, guys, let's just see…"Matthew was the first one to approach the door, shaking a little as he slid the rose key into place and turned. The door opened wide and all he saw was…"a bedroom?"

"No way…" Lovino ran to his room and slammed the door shut when he saw relatively the same.

When Tino opened his door the bedroom was a little different, decorated comfortably with a bright window on the far wall that displayed a clothesline swaying in the wind, whereas when Toris looked at his room- it was dark in both colour and lighting, the contents hardly visible. "What's this?"

"Whatever we want it to be."

Twisting around, the four men stared across to the five men that stared them down before the empty doorway (how did the door just disappear?). All but one were blonde, two of them standing the tallest at around six feet while the others were a bit shorter. Each man were staring at their target across the room—Tino was stared down by one of the tallest, a stoic looking man with serious blue eyes behind thin frames; Toris had the other tallest smiling down at him, a thin scarf covering his neck and chin; Lovino had the only brunette staring at him with an eerily cheerful smile on his face while his whole presence screamed _Conquistador. _Matthew on the other hand…Matthew had the last two men gazing at him—one taller with sun kissed hair, sky blue eyes behind thin glasses, and strong, broad shoulders while the other was slightly shorter, a bit more slender, and had messy, sandy blonde hair and the most striking emerald eyes Matthew had ever seen. Both of them had a smirk tugging at their lips while their eyes had an air of possessiveness, a sharp glint to them as they stared him down.

"What do you want?" Matthew asked calmly, walking before the others out of reflex,

"What do you think?"

At that moment the tall scarf clad man took a step forward, breaking from the line and causing them all to counter with a step backward while Toris couldn't look away from him.

When he spoke, his voice slowly and deliberately breathed out each word in his own language to the worried brunette, arm outstretched and palm up as his fingers curled back towards him in calling. "_Come to me, Toris. I know you can understand me, so don't even try to pretend that your native tongue and English are the only languages you speak. No games, Toris…Now come with me to our room and I promise I'll be gentle. Not everything is what it seems…If you come with me, my dear, I will give you everything."_

Matthew knew very little Russian but he could hazard a guess that he was trying to convince his companion to join him into the room, and judging the expression that Toris wore—it was working.

"_You can feel it, Toris…this aching inside you to just step forward and take my hand—I can see it. Need is practically radiating from you, and if you would just do this small favour, I would give you my heart. Come to me, Toris…."_

"Toris, whatever he's saying, don't listen-!"

Eyes glued to the Russian before him, Toris took one weak step forward, and then another. Looking to the side to give a quick, sad smile of assurance, the three men watched as his hand slowly touched the other man's, palms overlapping, fingers curling around and lifting the smaller hand to his lips so he could kiss the back. "Who are you?"

"Ivan," the man whispered with a small, almost shy smile as he curled his body around Toris. "We're going to be great friends."

With dismay, the other men watched as Ivan led Toris off into the darkened room, the darkness lighting up as they walked through; illuminating his green eyes as he turned to see them just as the door shut. The moment the door went back into position, an odd hissing sound came from around the frame, and before their eyes they saw the door slowly begin to fade; the stone shone through until there was no evidence the door ever existed.

The room was deathly silent as the three men looked back to the other four, and waited for what would happen next.

With a firm step forward, the stoic, tall blonde moved towards Tino but didn't extend a hand out just yet. Matthew could see that the shorter man was visibly shaken by the stranger, but there was a spirit about him that wouldn't be broken.

"W-What?" Tino asked, trying to make his voice sound even, stance defensive.

It was then that the man slowly extended a hand for him, similar to what Ivan did before. When he spoke is was very low, but Tino's eyes widened when he spoke in his language, Finnish. "_Tino, come with me. I only want the best for you, and it's not here. Let's go home and leave this place, together…"_

Tino watched his expression and tried to see into those blue eyes that stared so intently at him by walking forward and tipping his head back a bit more. The man stood still, not touching him and allowing the other to conduct his observation without any hindrance from him. "_Can I trust you? Do you speak truthfully?"_

"_Yes."_

Tino stared at him for a few moments more before nodding once. "_Your name?"_

"_Berwald."_

"_Well, Berwald, I'm Tino, and how you already know that requires some explaining,_" Tino calmly stated, walking towards his door and opening it, walking in ahead as Berwald nodded and followed behind, closing the door.

Once more, the coloured wood vanished from sight.

Matthew and Lovino looked to each other before staring back at the two men. The brunette stepped forward this time, a cheerful smile on his face. "Lovi!"

"Fuck that, I'm not going with you!" Lovino scoffed and turned on his heel to dash towards the door on his own, hoping that maybe he could get away on his own. He was stopped however when a knife whizzed by his face and embedded itself into the wood of his door, grazing his cheek in the process. The Italian stopped and tentatively touched his cheek, drawing away to see the crimson liquid that painted his fingers. "What…?"

Looking back over his shoulder he saw that the man had one hand on his hip while another knife was held aloft. Matthew took note at this time that the blue eyed blonde who still had his eyes on him also had a knife at this point, one much longer than the two the brunette had, and he was twirling it in his hand effortlessly.

"_Don't worry, my precious one, I wouldn't hurt you more than that. That wouldn't have happened if you didn't run!"_

"_Fuck you, you bastard, I don't understand what you're saying!" _Lovino shouted his rebuttal in his own language.

The Spaniard took this with stride, widening his smile as he spoke Italian fluently. "_As you wish. I'm Antonio by the way…" _He bowed mockingly, smirk firm in place._ "Don't make this difficult for you, Lovino; just walk with me through that door and we can leave here peacefully."_

"_I'm not going anywhere with you!"_

"_Is that your decision?"_

"_Of course it is!"_

"…_Fine. Then I'd run if I were you, Lovi."_

"…_Excuse me?"_

His face was bright as he threw the knife up in the air and caught it, eyes sparkling and voice cheerful. _"I'm coming for you."_

Matthew tried to dart forward and help the young Italian, but when a pair of "ah, ah" rang out, he found himself rooted to the spot as green and blue eyes taunted him, knife still twirling. Helpless to the other man, Matthew watched as he darted across the room a bit too slowly and was quickly caught, hoisted into the air and over his shoulder, kicking and screaming, before Antonio kicked the door open and walked through. Instead of the slow dissolving of the closed door, this time a blinding flash of white illuminated the room that left quickly, showing that the red and yellow door vanished as well.

In that time Matthew had bolted to the blue door and fumbled with his keys, just opening the door as the knife that the blonde held slammed into the door mere inches in front of his face. Screaming out of reflex and staggering back, Matthew hit the wall and cracked his head against it, sight filled with even more white than before.

He could hear their laughing, that cold sick laughter that he heard before accompanied by a calmer, slower one. "Be careful, boy, otherwise you might actually kill him."

"Better to be killed by my hand than yours."

"Who says I plan on killing him?"

"Who says I do?"

Matthew had a headache which only worsened as he listened to them bicker back and forth as they walked towards him, getting closer but still far enough away to try once more. Unfortunately his actions were not missed by their ever watchful eyes, for the green eyed one ran forward with a quiet, accented, "oh no you don't," and hooked his foot around Matthew's chest, throwing him aside.

"What a naughty boy, Matthew is…"

"Yes, a real troublemaker…whatever shall I do with you, Mattie?"

"You?" Green eyes glared to the other, thicker eyebrows drawn together in anger.

"Yes, me, he chose _my_ door after all!"

"Ah yes, but you forget, he touched mine first _and_ he used my key."

The one with a slight Texas accent waved his hand twice. "A technicality."

"Only an important one! I now have claim to him."

"Not as much as me," the American smirked, smile wide and that ended things.

During all of this Matthew struggled to his feet and looked around him worriedly, trying to think of how he could get out of this mess he was in. His bedroom appeared to be just like the one he was used to—complete with the hockey poster on the north wall, and tulip vase on his dresser that Lars gave him. Now if he could just get in there…maybe these two would be willing to lead him there peacefully like the rest? But from the way they were talking…He couldn't sense any form of kindness radiating from them to him like the others. Whereas they others were tender, these two were possessive and dominant— more so than what Ivan was, which only spelled trouble for him.

Taking the risk, Matthew took a few steps back while the two stared each other down, arguing now about God knows what (Matthew wasn't listening, only focusing on their line of sight), trying to see how far back he could go. Maybe if he could make it to the other doors, there would be a way out the opposite way—

"Don't move another step, Mattie."

The American had a standard handgun aimed right at him, formation perfect, unwavering, and bone chillingly casual in his grip.

"Better do what he says, pet, he rarely misses." The green eyed one with the English accent hummed at him, pulling the knife out of the door with ease to run his fingers along the cool metallic side.

"What do you people want from me? I've done nothing wrong!"

"You people? Goodness me, that will never do. This brute here is Alfred, and I'm Arthur. A pleasure, dearest."

"Mm, a definite pleasure," Alfred chimed in, head tilting to the side as he leered at Matthew. "And don't worry, babe, you haven't done anything wrong; it's not about that."

"Then what?"

"Quite simply: we want you. We had hoped that you would choose one or the other, but…"

"You touched both doors, thus binding you to both of us. I have higher claim on you since you walked through mine-"

"But I still own you as well."

Head hurting from going back and forth between them, Matthew pushed the 'your mine' aspect aside to better grasp what was said. "So those doors were significant? That's why those other men…?"

"That's right; they chose one door over the other. Let's just say there are some depressed demons out back…"

"You guys are demons?"

"Of course!" Alfred smirked and tipped his head.

"We're your every last nightmare, love, and so we know everything about you. We know the basics, where you live, how you spend your days…" Arthur slowly crept towards him, posture taking on something much more sensual as his hips swayed as he walked, bringing Matthew's attention there for the moment.

"We know your _fears_," Alfred voice took on an inhuman tone as his face distorted to something horrific, causing Matthew's heart to stop momentarily as the "A" became a screech. Lunging towards him, Matthew tried to defend himself but Alfred just breezed past him, turning back with a wicked, normal, smile.

A hand was felt on Matthew's chest as it wrapped around him from behind, pulling him back against Arthur's warm one as his hands were secured in one of Arthur's. "And we know your _desires,_" he whispered against his skin, tongue darting out to create a wet spot before sucking harshly against him.

"You know nothing about me!"

"Of course we do, Mattie. I heard your heartbeat quicken from here. Fuck, I can _smell you_."

"L-let go of me…!" Matthew struggled for a moment with Arthur before successfully pulling away from him—only to be pinned back against Alfred's body, wrists once more pinned. "Stop this!"

"Now why would we do that?" Alfred pressed his mouth against Matthew's ear, and he could hear each inhale and exhale which shouldn't be so erotic, but it was.

"Please, stop, I just want to leave!"

"Hear that Artie? He's already begging; isn't he cute…"

Face burning from the man cooing into his ear, Matthew ignored Arthur's initial scathing remark to Alfred about his name before agreeing with him. "He's quite a precious boy, isn't he? That perfect, angelic looking face with innocent looking violet eyes…I want to dirty him." Reaching out and taking his chin in hand, Arthur now spoke to Matthew directly. "Would you like that, pet? Everything about you, from your creamy skin, strong body, to your sweet expression and mind…I want to corrupt you; break you down until you're as tainted as me."

"I-I'd rather you didn't-"

This made the two demons laugh before Alfred wrenched his sweater in two, exposing his chest, and Arthur slapped him across the face. "Still so polite…how fun it will be to break that veneer as well…" the Briton laughed at his expression. "No need to look so scared, love! This is going to be fun!"

"Don't touch me, let go! Now!"

Alfred merely ran his hands over his chest, circling around his nipples before tweaking them a few times. "Here, allow me," Arthur whispered, moving Alfred's hands away as he lowered his mouth over a hardened bud. Rolling the tip around with his tongue, Arthur sucked harshly, pulling as much as he could into his mouth and biting down at times, just to hear more of those delicious screams.

While Matthew was biting his lip to keep his reactionary sounds at bay, Alfred slipped into his true form- gold stripping away to reveal locks as dark as a raven's wing, teeth slightly elongating, and could feel his human clothes fading away to nothing, save the bottle he kept in his pocket which landed on the floor. Alfred wasn't ashamed to be naked—demons rarely were, and it allowed much more freedom, which he used to his advantage; allowing his tail to curl between them and pull Matthew's flaccid shaft out as he tore the pants from him, holding it aloft.

The human had been faring well against the demon's talented mouth until he brought pain into play once more and bit down with one of his razor sharp fangs, sucking the blood out of him in the process. With a scream Matthew tried to look down until Alfred grabbed his cheek and turned his head to the side, taking his mouth for a deep kiss, alternating from dominating the hot, wet recesses to sucking on his human's tongue. Savouring the flavour with a lewd moan while making sure he didn't cut him, Alfred commended himself for his successful catch. Arthur would say it was chance, but little did he know he had been monitoring this human a little more than the other, and knew just how to make his star more appealing.

Keeping his little secret to himself, Alfred moved his mouth over Matthew's over and over as Arthur fed from him, waiting until he felt the rigidity leave the Canadian's body, but not enough that he would fully pass out or die. It happened just in time as Alfred was struck with the urge to mark his skin just like Arthur was, so he took a fistful of Matthew's hair, tilted it to the side and bit down on a safe area as his tail began to stoke.

At that point Matthew had taken in a huge gulp of air and cleared a bit of his senses, so he was fit to fight back—as well as he could given the circumstances. All his struggles served as a blow to Alfred's stomach (which Matthew enjoyed) and a good blow to Arthur's head (which he also enjoyed until those vibrant green eyes looked up with slitted pupils and hissed to him as the blood that painted his lips glistened in the low light). The sight terrified him, but what frightened him more he didn't know.

"You bloody little-"

"Calm down, Arthur, I like it when they struggle," Alfred cut of Arthur's angry hiss, trying to quell him from turning to his true form. As is the pretence had fallen away and his blonde hair adopted a more reddish hue while his eyes turned yellow-green, flickering from normal pupils to slitted ones.

"Yes, well, I must get him back for that, yeah?" Arthur grabbed Matthew's chin with one hand and grabbed his shaft with the other, forcing Alfred's tail out of the way. "Let's play a little game then," he cooed before kissing Matthew on the mouth, pushing past his lips to open his mouth wider along with his hand and the use of his thumb. With a deep exhale, Matthew felt a warm tingle form in his feet as an essence of roses filled his senses—as if he had just walked into a garden, that as all he could sense for a few heartbeats.

Arthur prolonged the kiss for a little longer, just until he felt Matthew respond. That tingling that Matthew felt soon turned into a slow burn, moving over his skin, all over his body until this uncontrollable heat took over him, leaving him panting and heavy lidded. "Let's play, 'Make Matthew Come as Many Times as Possible.'"

"What did you do to me?"

"Nothing, love…I just made you….a bit more complacent."

"I feel like I'm on fire," Matthew moaned out in pleasurable agony, leaning back against Alfred and pushing back against the mouth that settled back over his weeping wound; gasping as the vibrations of Alfred's moans, the feeling of his mouth working against him, drinking down his lifeblood, excited him to an unbearable state.

"See? So much better…" Arthur ran his thumb along Matthew's bottom lip and chuckled as Matthew tried to bring it into his mouth. "Look at you…Your skin his bruising beautifully, such lovely colours of red and blue…soon they'll be purple, lovely. You think they'd match your eyes?"

Panting loudly, Matthew bucked his hips into Arthur's hand, greedy for more stimulation for his deprived body that Arthur was willing to give. "Yes…ahh, yes! More please!"

"Such beautiful begging…" Arthur quickened his pace, stroking faster and faster until Matthew came with a scream, upper body trying to haunch forward but hindered by Alfred's teeth. With a shuddering cry, Matthew came in no time, covering Arthur's hand with his seed, who brought it to his mouth and licked it clean, scaring Matthew with a thinner, forked tongue. "Delicious."

Taking in a shuddering breath, no longer able to look at Arthur, Matthew tried to pull away from Alfred's mouth and struggled once more, albeit weakly. "No more…" the feeling was slowly draining from his arms, and it was becoming harder and harder to remain standing.

Arthur pushed Alfred's face back and in the dark demon's shock he let Matthew go—which sent the blonde crashing to the ground. "You bloody fool, look at what you've done to him! You go too far, Alfred, always too far!"

Wiping his mouth, Alfred sheepishly bent down to lift the fallen man's upper body high enough to cradle him against his chest. "Sorry, pretty," he whispered, brushing his hair slowly back off of his forehead in the first tender display he had displayed since he'd appeared. "My pretty little Mattie…I forget that you're not like me sometimes—not strong enough in your human body…"

"Al….please just…stop this and take me home."

"You are home, baby."

"No I'm not—Ah!"

Alfred's tail that had been slapped away since Arthur took over his territory pressed against Matthew's entrance, wriggling a bit and aided by the lubricant that it collected from Alfred's fallen container. Soon it was enough to press the entire blunt head inside, stretching his walls further to make it easier for him.

While Alfred was crouching beside him, holding him up on Matthew's left side; Arthur was hovering over him on the right, the two effectively caging him and nearly suffocating him with their presence. He tried to push them, kick them away, but that only got him onto his knees with Arthur below him and Alfred pressed against him from above. Alfred was dragging his hand over Matthew's chest and abdomen, teasing his groin with chaste touches as the aphrodisiac was still in full affect, while Arthur pulled Matthew's face down to meet him halfway and take his mouth for another kiss.

Stopping his tail, Alfred reached back with one hand to grab the fallen, partially opened bottle, and use a bit more for his shaft—he didn't want to scar his property, his _lover_ too deeply after all—before guiding himself to Matthew's entrance. "You ready for me, Mattie?" Alfred panted against his rapidly bruising neck and pushed inside slowly, moaning himself as he listened to the sounds of Matthew's gasps, cries, and shaky breaths when he tore his mouth away from Arthur's.

It was music to his ears.

After a prolonged insertion, when Alfred was finally balls deep inside of Matthew he just rested there for a moment, taking a deep sigh as a savoured the sensation and flexed his hands on Matthew's hips. "Fuck, even stretching you, you're still so tight and hot….I feel like I'm melting inside of you!" His voice was so gleeful it almost infectious.

Matthew on the other hand wasn't as happy as he struggled to get enough air in passed his clenched teeth, trying to hold on to some sense of stability that Alfred was rapidly ripping away from him. When Alfred gave tentative thrust of his hips, still embedded inside of him, Matthew tried to pull away but that was quickly stopped by those strong hands on his hips. Pulling back firmly, Alfred rocked inside of him, slow at first so his Matthew could breathe a bit, but that carnivorous lust that was curling inside of him needed more— and faster. Rocking turned to rough, fast snaps of his hips as he plunged deeper, faster, pounding into his human as fast as he could, which was more than a human could do. In result Matthew was screaming, pleasure-pain shooting up his spine as the occasional thrust would hit that one spot that made this ordeal somewhat pleasurable.

Angered that he was being ignored but not exactly opposed to the show he was witnessing, Arthur moved his body a little lower, positioned his feet just so, and gave an eye signal to Alfred who surprisingly caught it on the first attempt and acted relatively fast. Slowing to a stop, Alfred guided Matthew's shaft to Arthur's entrance, nicely stretched as he watched the two fuck for a while, and soon the blonde was completely inside of the English demon.

He couldn't move- his limbs refused to obey orders, so Matthew's attackers had to position him themselves. Arthur had to do a fair amount of work, pulling Matthew to him, lifting his body up to meet the pair, while Alfred pushed Matthew into him with his own thrusting. Arthur's yellowing eyes had fluttered shut, mouth open as he panted and Matthew could see that pink tongue delicately licking his elongating fangs, sending an alert screaming through his mind. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't act upon his gut feeling.

Arthur grabbed Matthew's neck, increasing the pressure until Matthew's face turned red and he began to thrust in earnest. "That's it, Matt…Keep going, love, keep going. You look so beautiful like this," following his whisper Arthur reached up and licked Matthew's swollen lips, biting the bottom one and pulling a bit, chuckling as he heard Matthew's choked sob. To increase his torture, Arthur reached up with his free hand and lightly ran his fingers over his abused nipples, plucking them gently to counteract his harsh grip.

"Dude, he can't breathe…"

"Just thrust harder. Matthew, Matt look at me…Good boy." The moment those violet eyes peered down to his, Arthur closed the distance and cut off the last of his air, thrusting his tongue in deep.

Not having a problem with what Arthur ordered, Alfred resumed his previous breakneck speed, chanting Matthew's name against his back between the shoulder blades.

"Come, Matthew. Come now," Arthur ground out against his lips, clenching around Matthew's long shaft inside of him.

Sure enough, it did the trick. Sobbing out against Arthur's mouth Matthew came hard, and just as the sensations started Arthur let go of his throat. Instinctively taking a huge breath, Matthew quickly regretted it as the world around him began to tilt, darkness creeping in the corners of his eyes as he shuddered against Arthur.

Matthew's reaction caused Alfred to come as well, thrusts spasmodic against him until each last drop was spent. Poking Matthew's side, Alfred looked down to Arthur incredulously. "You killed him."

"Don't be daft! Of course I didn't kill him, he just blacked out for- ah there he is. Hello starshine," Arthur laughed as Matthew groggily got up onto his forearms, breathing deeply.

"G-get away from me…"

The two demons actually allowed this, Alfred pulling out of Matthew and Arthur pushing Matthew aside to move away. Matthew was a poor sight, body hurting he crawled away from them without trying to worry about the state of his clothes. Alfred and Arthur sat back, leaning on their hands as they watched Matthew crawl towards the door, soft sounds coming from him.

"Poor guy's hurting… Maybe we should just let him leave? …Arthur?"

Arthur wasn't paying attention to Alfred, but to the sight of Matthew's abused backside and the sight of Alfred's seed slowly seeping from him and trailing down his thigh. Taking in a deep breath he could smell Matthew's soft scent around them, _in him_, and the ferocious need began to build once more. His gums began to itch, his legs throbbed, and his senses were on fire.

Looking to the now yellow eyes, Alfred merely shrugged and lifted his chin in the blonde's direction. "Go for it. I'm sure it'd be fun to watch."

Without wasting time Arthur let his true form take over; legs melding together to form an extremely long snake's tail, scales of a deep turquoise and forest green shade. True form transition complete, Arthur twisted and hissed at Matthew's retreating form, oblivious as to what just happened. He had just placed his hand on the door knob when Arthur slapped his wrist away and wrapped his tail around him, arousal growing as he heard Matthew's confused and terrified yelps.

"Who said the game was over, love?"

Matthew's eyes widened as he watched Arthur hiss out his words, took in his oddly coloured eyes and long fingers, and the long snake tail that was once his legs. "What in God's name are you?"

"An abomination," he laughed and tightened his coils enjoying the way Matthew squirmed in them. "And you will come in close contact with this unholy abomination…again."

"Enough! I've had enough of this!" Matthew's tears were that of anger and frustration, his struggles renewed and surprisingly strong.

"Looks like he's got a second wind," Alfred drawled, stroking himself back to life as he watched Arthur bring the human closer to him.

"Then this will be much more fun," he emphasised the end by thrusting his tail a bit into the human whom he still held, stretching him a bit more in preparation for what he had in store for him.

They watched as Matthew's face flushed with colour, mouth opening and closing helplessly as Arthur pressed against his walls, and jeered out comments to make the man blush even more.

"Alright, enough of this. Come here, Matthew, come sit on daddy's lap…" Arthur sat up and moved his tail to position Matthew directly above his hemipenes, tails curling around him a little closer as his hands moved over Matthew's face in a form of caress. "Deep breath, pet."

"No, no, no, Arthur ple-"

Matthew's voice faltered and his fighting ceased entirely as Arthur pressed his organ slowly inside of him, pushing in deep and stretching him a little more than what he was already given. "Ah, yes, much better…" Arthur hummed and let his head fall back as he enjoyed the feeling of being so deep inside of Matthew, as well as the fact the Canadian certainly isn't going anywhere for a while— not until he's done at least. "Yes, this is nice," his quiet hiss was pressed against Matthew's ear before he pressed kisses against his skin.

Alfred was on his feet now, watching the scene in sick delight as he stroked himself faster. He enjoyed the lost expression in Matthew's eyes, the very evidence that he was fully and completely broken for them— not yet melded but broken. It was beautiful. Arthur had curled around him so closely he was beginning to have troubles figuring out where Arthur began and Matthew ended, and as Arthur slowly rocked against Matthew, he watched as Matthew's eyes flickered shut, mouth slowly forming unintelligible words, unspoken to the air before him. It was bizarrely erotic how tenderly and slow Arthur fucked him, how their bodies connected and undulated.

He couldn't resist any longer.

"Arthur."

Without looking to the American, Arthur adjusted their positions so Matthew was turned slightly, and he moved his attention from the soft neck, to the pebbled nipple he attacked earlier, only this time he bit the opposite one and began to drink from the small wound slowly this time. As Matthew shuddered, Alfred cupped his chin and pressed the tip of his cock against his lips, smiling down to the sightless man. "Open up, baby, nice and wide. No biting, or else you'll see how tight Arthur can squeeze…"

Smirking as Matthew parted his lips, Alfred thrust inside immediately and rested there for a few seconds— tip hitting the back of his throat. "Fuck, Mattie that feels so good. Open your throat up, you can handle this. Just a few more seconds— there. Breathe, pretty. In…out…that's it."

Matthew blinked wetly up to Alfred, breathing hitched for numerous reasons before his mouth was occupied once more, the silky hard shaft thrust over his tongue and hit the back over and over. After a while, feeling Matthew gag more than once, Alfred took pity and his thrusts grew shallow, allowing Matthew to swirl his tongue over his length; revelling in the flavour that was unique to Alfred and Alfred alone.

Regretting stroking himself so much, Alfred felt his toes begin to curl, the slow burn beginning to form in his gut as his climax was imminent. "Swallow it all, darlin', and let me see it," he choked out just before he came, keeping the tip inside as Matthew tried to swallow. He watched his throat work, some seeping out that he couldn't catch up with, but Alfred was satisfied when the throat swallowed for the last time and he looked into Matthew's empty mouth.

"Good boy, Mattie," Alfred laughed as he rubbed his cockhead against his cheek, rubbing a stray line along his cheek.

Meanwhile, Arthur was still thrusting into Matthew, lapping slowly at his hardened bud without any sign of stopping.

Alfred must have read Matthew's tired expression for he merely caressed his cheek slowly, "sorry, Mattie. When Arthur's like this…" his eyes roamed over the almost ball that the two formed, "he can go on for days."

Matthew's eyes nearly rolled back when he heard those words. Hissing at Alfred above him, Arthur switched their positions so that Matthew was on his back with Arthur between his legs, pressing him down and almost crushing him with his body as his tail circled around them to form a miniature nest, keeping them warm in the cool room.

"F-fine! I get the hint," Alfred muttered and grabbed Matthew's clothes before storming away. With one last yell before he slammed the door he called out, "just remember! He's _mine_, you fucking limey!"

When the door slammed shut, Matthew began to shake as he looked up to the yellow-green eyes of the man…snake hybrid that continued to rock inside of him. His expression was much calmer, but that did nothing to calm his nerves— he did strangle him with a smile after all.

When he flinched as Arthur ran his hand over his face, he heard the creature hiss out an upset sound. "come now, darling, are you really that afraid of me?"

"…Yes."

A smile tugged at his mouth, but this time it was lacking in malice. "Smart lad. But I won't ever kill you, Matthew. I may show you little mercy, but you'll see how it's better in the end." He ground himself against the blonde, chuckling when he heard the lack in breath. "Just like that, love— twist, scream, writhe beneath me; no one can hear you here, so feel free. It's just you and me…"

Matthew could feel the slow burn begin once more, and his face heated as he realized that once again, he was as hard as a rock. "What the hell did you inhale into me?"

Slitted eyes travelled down to Matthew's shaft and he could have sworn he heard a purr from the creature. "What a lovely size you have, my pet. And as for what I did," his felt the full power of Arthur's gaze at that moment, "that has worn off now, so this is all you. Or rather, us." He gave a teasing, grind before thrusting rapidly for a few minutes.

Minutes became hours, and before the two hour mark Matthew began to protest. "Arthur, you're hurting me! I can't take anymore- just stop! _Please!"_

"Darling, surely it does not feel that horrible?"

"I don't want it!"

Arthur remained silent for a few heartbeats, just staring into Matthew's fearful eyes before his closed and Matthew could feel him shudder from his climax. When the last wave of pleasure ebbed, Arthur opened his now green eyes and the blonde could feel him staring into his soul. "In time, you will. Trust me. Until then…" Matthew felt himself lift off of Arthur, heard the obscene pop as they separated, and was set on his feet before the door. Without looking back he opened it and ran out into the light.

It was so bright in this room, and extremely quiet except for the sound of buzzing.

Buzzing?

Cracking open one eye, Matthew hissed as he turned over and buried his face into his pillow, away from the morning sun. Blindly slapping his clock to turn off the incessant alarm, Matthew could feel his body shaking from the memory of that dream. Rolling onto his back he covered his face with one hand, a quiet laugh escaping him as he berated himself for eating that bowl of ice cream before bed…and watching that one movie. Never. Again.

Sitting up, Matthew winced a little as his body protested against movement, choosing to roll his shoulders and lament over what a horrible bed he owns. He really needed to buy a new one…maybe that memory touch one he had heard about. Hobbling over to the bathroom, Matthew was just passing the mirror when he stopped, turned, and gazed at his neck in horror.

Bite mark.

He lifted his shirt.

Bite marks.

Running back to the bed, telling himself that maybe he would find evidence to explain such a thing, all he found was a letter resting on his night table. With shaking hands he picked up the letter and read it:

_Dearest Mattie,_

_I hope you had fun last night, because we certainly did._

_However— you had much too much alone time with Arthur, and I demand my own turn with you._

_I will be claiming this tonight…how I look forward to nightfall._

_Don't even try to stay awake, Matthew, I'll find you anyway._

_Until then,_

_Love Alfred._


End file.
